Azure Mists
by Moonshiner
Summary: Kiari has a strange dream in which a mysterious woman hands her a deep blue stone, but when Kiari wakes up, she finds that the stone is in her hand. She had found this particular stone early in her first year, in the Forbidden Forest. She knew it was ench


_Kiari looked around her, everything was pure white. The cold snow was up to higher than her ankles and the chill wind was whipping at her face as her long golden brown hair flowed in the wind. There was a figure not very far away, and it was walking towards her. She squinted her eyes so as to try and make out whom it was, it was woman draped in long robes of pure white and shimmering silver; she did not look cold at all. The mysterious woman held up her hand and the wind died down, and the sky became a velvety, vast black, dotted with the sparkling diamond jewels of the night sky.   
  
The woman stood in front of Kiari, she was young and had long and wavy light brown hair, rather like Kiari. She also had very haunting, eerie bright green eyes that were outlined with long, dark lashes and pale skin, and her lips were a vivid shade of crimson. Kiari narrowed her eyes in wonder at the woman; it was as if she was looking at an older version of herself. But the woman seemed distant, faraway, mysterious...as if she was a part of nature.   
  
The woman smiled at Kiari and held her hand, placing something rather large and cold in her hand. She gently pushed Kiari's fingers so as to cover the object carefully. The woman robed in white and silver gave Kiari what looked like a sad and meaningful smile before she turned around and walked away into the darkness. The chill wind had picked up again, but didn't get as strong as it had been before the woman appeared.   
  
Kiari was confused, what had just happened? Who was that person? She opened her hand, and there was a shining azure blue stone. It was the stone Kiari had found early in her first year when her class went on a History of Magic trip into the Forbidden Forest...  
  
There was a bright flash of blinding white light and everything disappeared..._  
  
Kiari sat up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat and breathless. Her eyes were wide and bright, staring at the plain dark blue drapes of her four-poster bed in her dormitory. _It was just a dream..._ She thought, still trying to get her breath back. _But what an odd dream..._ There was something in her hand...something cold, something hard...Kiari opened her hand and there was the stone, the shimmering azure blue stone. But how? She always kept the stone in her robe pocket, and her robes were on the other side of the room, hanging on the back of a chair...  
  
Kiari was confused and was now feeling hot and sweaty. Her heart was still beating very fast, how did the stone get into her hand?   
  
Kiari pushed back her covers and pulled apart the dark drapes hanging around her bed. She grabbed her indigo and silver nightgown and quickly put it on over her nightdress as she closed her drapes, took the stone and headed towards the door of the dormitory. She carefully opened the wooden door so as not to wake the others and sneaked out, down the corridor, through the empty, dark Ravenclaw Common Room, down another corridor, down a few flights of stairs and down a few more corridors, and then she opened another door and out she was in the Hogwarts grounds.   
  
It was nice and cool outside and she took a deep breath of the fresh air. The night sky was clear and shining with many, glimmering stars, as well as a crescent moon. Kiari walked over to the tree near to the lake and and sat down on the dewy, dark grass as another breeze swept past her. She took out the stone from her pocket and held it in her pale hands. It was beautiful…it was a deep dark blue, and there was a light cerulean mist within it…the mist seemed to move into different shapes, different patterns, different swirls. Sometimes it would get lighter, or darker, but it was always entrancing and alluring, so much so that Kiari lost her thoughts within it…  
  
Kiari was suddenly dragged into a white and azure mist. Distant, echoing voices could be heard…they were singing to a haunting melody, the sound was chilling and mysterious. There was bright flash of white light once again…  
  
Kiari dropped the stone and it fell to the grassy ground with a light thud, as Kiari sat sweating and breathless again. She looked warily at the shimmering stone, her hand clutched at her chest, panting as the voices faded away only to be replaced by the soft sound of a breeze. Kiari's emerald green eyes were wide and fearful as the mist within the blue stone slowly faded away…


End file.
